Awkward moments
by TheZamboniKnight
Summary: ...His own personal love triangle. More like a square when he thought about it. He had to count himself, after all...' Unfinished as of yet. Just fluff for now... J/H, rating for possible future events. I suck at titles, rwl, so please ignore that.
1. So it begins

To celebrate the new season of Eureka! I've noticed a distressing lack of Jack/Henry (and way too much Jack/Nathan) so I decided to throw in my two cents. As you will soon find out from my mean cliffhanger this will be in multiple parts. I'm expecting it to lead to smutty places, but you never know. Any comments, critique, etc. are welcome and appreciated!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the SyFy people even though they have a dumb name now.

Pairing: Jack Carter/Henry Deacon. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Jack flopped down on the couch, un-tucking his shirt and kicking his shoes off.

"Good evening, Sherriff," a synthetic female voice said, seemingly from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"Hey Sarah. Is Zoë in yet?"

"She's working overtime today."

"Oh yeah." Jack stretched and picked up the remote, flipping on the TV.

"Will that be all, Sherriff?"

Jack found ESPN on the guide and pressed select before answering. "Yeah, I'm just gunna relax with America's pastime for a while. Thanks Sarah."

As Jack settled in he found that focusing on the baseball game was more difficult than it seemed. His thoughts whirled chaotically. He thought about Allison and the baby, of his sister and her babies, of Zoë and that boyfriend of hers. He shook his head and turned up the volume, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. He was going to relax. It was the perfect time for it- Zoë was out of the house, there weren't any impending disasters that he was aware of, and Joe had agreed to finish up his reports if he gave her Friday off.

He was able to follow the game for a minute until his thoughts overtook him again, this time circling around three people: Allison, Tess, and Henry. His own personal love triangle. More like a square when he thought about it. He had to count himself, after all. It was only after he'd reasoned this out that he realized what he'd just been thinking.

"What the hell," he muttered, running a hand through his hair jerkily. There was no love triangle, or square, or whatever it was because he didn't think of Henry like that. It would be a perfect little triangle then, but for some reason Jack's strange feelings for the dark skinned man kept resurfacing no matter how much he fought to repress them.

"Everything alright Sherriff?" Sarah spoke up, making Jack jump slightly. He still forgot his house could talk sometimes, especially in the rare quiet moments he had all to himself.

"Just thinking out loud," Jack responded after a moment. He stood up with a muffled sigh and shuffled into the kitchen. "Could you get me a beer, Sarah?" He asked, sitting down at the island.

"Of course Sherriff. What's on your mind?"

Jack didn't answer for a moment, grabbing the bottle as it popped up and taking a swig. He looked down at the brown glass. What should he say? He couldn't tell Sarah the truth. He couldn't tell anyone the truth. If he didn't use names though…

"Sherriff?" The smart house questioned when he didn't answer.

What harm could a general statement do? "I'm having girl trouble, that's all." Even when he'd decided to open up he couldn't quite get the words to come; he was almost ashamed of himself for it.

He felt strongly about Allison and had for a long time. Every time he saw her his heart constricted. Then there was Tess. She was a fiery one, that woman, and while his feelings for her didn't run as deep he was still attracted. What man in his right mind wouldn't be? And Henry… Jack couldn't explain the strange, powerful emotions he felt for his best friend. He didn't think he wanted to.

What did all that make him? Was he turning into some man whore, falling in and out of love at the drop of a hat? No, that couldn't be true; he only seemed to fall in love, not out of it.

"… let him in?"

Jack blinked, slowly coming to his senses. "What was that, Sarah?" He asked, setting his drink down and wiping condensation-slick hands on his slacks.

"Henry's at the door. Should I let him in?" Her voice was as expressionless as ever.

"Oh, yeah, of course." Jack stood up, trying to forget everything he'd just been considering. It was a useless endeavor and Jack was disconcerted to find that his stomach fluttered with butterflies. It was just Henry! He was a grown man, not some teenager with a crush. "Are you alright, Sherriff?" Sarah asked as Jack moved into the living room.

"Just open the door." He put on a smile as Henry came in.

"There you are Jack," the other man said as the heavy metal door closed behind him. "I've been knocking for minutes now. Are you alright?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply but Sarah beat him to it. "The Sherriff's been having girl trouble."

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling, missing Henry's expression fall before it smoothed again. "I'm sorry for that, but I need to talk to you Jack. Privately?" He glanced up significantly.

"Sure." Jack looked at Henry quizzically but his face was impassive, with only a small furrow between his brows to give away his thoughts. "Sarah," Jack said empathetically.

"You know you can trust me with anything, Sherriff."

"_Sarah_," Jack repeated, going to sit on the couch.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. If you need me, I'll be checking my systems."

Silence filled the house as Henry moved to sit down on the ottoman across from Jack. They looked at each other for a moment before Jack decided to break the awkward silence with, "It's like being married all over again."

Henry chuckled weakly, still looking uncomfortable. Silence prevailed once more until he finally worked up the courage to speak. "Listen, Jack, I want you to hear me out. What I have to say is… well, it's going to be difficult to hear, but I feel like I have to be honest with you."

For some reason Jack couldn't find his voice. He nodded instead, wondering why the butterflies returned in full force. This was Henry, after all. Maybe that's the problem, a small part of his mind whispered. He couldn't let himself think like that; he shook his head slightly and focused on Henry's familiar features.

"Jack…" Henry looked down at his loosely clasped hands and collected his thoughts. When he met the Sherriff's eyes at last his expression was strained. "This isn't easy for me to say, but I've admitted it to myself and it's time for you to know as well. Jack, I, I have feelings for you. Not just as a friend, but something more." His eyes never wavered from Jack's, even as the silence dragged on.

Jack couldn't breathe. This wasn't happening; it wasn't possible. It was though. Henry felt that way about him? He must be in some sort of dream. Henry would never say something like that… but yet, he had. Jack couldn't get his thoughts straight. Finally a stuttered noise forced its way through his lips. He cleared his through and tried again. "You have feelings for me?"

Henry nodded solemnly. "Yes, Jack. I do."

"That's…" Jack trailed off, too shocked to smile. Henry looked down, expecting the worst as Jack struggled to find the right word.


	2. From awesome to awkward

Took longer than I wanted... happier with this chapter than the last, although Jack is surprisingly hard to write. Anyways! Short but I've run into an issue; if you're reading this, who do you think would be dominate? Jack or Henry? I'm leaning towards Jack but then again Henry fits the bill too... halp? Also, I apologize for some of the content. I edited as I went but some things are still a little awkward as I wrote this at around 12 AM.

* * *

"… awesome."

Henry's head shot up. Jack had recovered, smiling crookedly at the other man. "You mean you feel the same?" The mechanic asked, beginning to smile as well.

"Yeah. I guess I've just been too afraid to tell you." Jack shrugged slightly, sagging against the couch cushions.

"Well then I'm glad I worked up the courage to come here," Henry said, rubbing the back of his neck. They both chuckled before falling into another awkward silence.

Jack looked down at his hands. He still felt weak with relief; he felt as if a huge weight was off his shoulders. His feelings for Henry had been confronted. The end result wasn't what he'd expected, not that he was complaining, but the matter was resolved at last. So did that mean his love triangle was just a… line segment… now?

With their feelings voiced the men were at a loss for what to do. Henry's wandering eyes kept being drawn to Carter's slouching form but he didn't know what to do. It was ridiculous for an experienced man like himself to feel so overwhelmed. This wasn't his first relationship or even his first confession, though it was his first time with a man. How one small change, one different variable, could affect the equation!

For his part Jack was tied up in his own thoughts until he realized the tense feeling in the room. He cleared his throat, looking up to meet Henry's warm brown eyes. "So," he began, straightening slightly. "Uh… do you want something to drink?" He asked hesitantly, unsure of himself. It'd been better in his head. Not that he'd had any fantasies about this, not even one. At all. Ever.

They were reduced to this- pleasentries and small talk. They'd been friends for years now and this was all they could manage? Henry thought, shaking his head slightly. All the same he answered, "Sure." They both stood, coming face to face suddenly. Both men froze and watched the other for a reaction, something to tell them how to react themselves. The silence dragged for long, long seconds.

Be a man, Jack scolded himself. It's just Henry; if he was a woman you'd have kissed him by now. Henry wasn't a woman but it was kind of the same thing, right? Jack would probably need a therapist to figure all this out, but seeing as his last experiences with one were less than stellar he was more inclined to just work things out for himself.

Still the silence pressed on. It was beyond awkward now and Jack finally sighed in exasperation with his own behavior. Henry looked at him questioningly before his mouth was occupied by the other man's. He blinked in surprised and relaxed, closing his eyes halfway as Jack moved his lips softly against his.

Henry was surprised by how gentle the sheriff was at first. The kiss was light, but yet it still promised more animal pleasures in the future.

They stood motionless, their lips locked together but separate at all other points. After moment Jack pulled away, opening his eyes to look at his companion. It was strange how foreign the kiss had been; none of this was new to Jack but it still felt that way. It was like discovering everything for the first time, and Carter found himself thinking that if a simple kiss could be that electric, how would _other_ things feel?

The curious, excited gleam in Henry's dark eyes said that he was thinking the same thing. Neither had any sort of knowledge about doing it with the same sex, but they would figure it out as they went along.

Taking the initiative again Jack asked, reddening slightly, "Have I ever shown you my bedroom?" He felt 16 again, but in a good way: he felt like a horny teenager. This was a serious matter though. One kiss and then an invitations to take it into the bedroom? _I really am a man whore_, he thought, but then again he saw no reason to wait. They were close friends –best friends- and adults besides, not strangers who'd just met in a bar. It seemed to Jack that he hadn't done anything in years, and after the tense awkwardness of the past couple minutes he (not to mention his libido) was more than ready to go.

Henry's stomach flipped at the offer. _So soon?_ A part of him questioned, but it was quickly overruled by the other. _We're best friends! Why wait?_ "No, I don't think you have. Lead the way." He gestured, smirking slightly, wondering at the newness of it all. Feeling like a horny teenager had never felt this good.


	3. Lolwhut

Only a little late, haha. I actually had written this in my notebook on Friday but forgot to type it up. Sorry.

So! The smut part. Hurray! It's not really that smutty... I did write all of it out at first but it was so freaking bad. I'm a little rusty at this. /shot/ So I went the comedy route instead. This is the last part unless I grow a second head and it wants to write morning after or whatever.

* * *

Henry blinked in surprise as his back hit the wall before his eyes slid shut, melting as Jack's lips moved insistently against his own. He didn't give in without a fight, though; when Jack's tongue slipped past his lips Henry stirred from his haze and pushed against his mouth, battling for dominance.

Both men were experienced and neither wanted to end up on the bottom. They kissed sloppily, tongues clashing, muffled groans of pleasure lost between them. When they finally pulled away for air they were both panting, pupils dilated.

Henry licked his lips and Jack pounced, pressing his hips against Henry's and taking advantage of the dark skinned man's gasp. Jack's tongue explored his mouth as Henry relaxed slightly, accepting defeat. Henry could see how the sheriff could charm so many women. He would have married the man just for his kisses.

After another brief clash of tongues Jack pulled back, heavy breaths ghosting over Henry's lips. He opened his mouth as if to say something before shutting it again; he didn't have anything to say. Instead, he smiled devilishly and raised his hands to Henry's shirt, slowly undoing the buttons.

Henry looked back through half closed lids. His deft hands mimicked Jack's movements, making quick work of the buttons there. His expression mirrored Jack's.

As Jack slide the shirt from Henry's shoulders they pushed away from the wall, shedding the sheriff's shirt as well. Just before they hit the bed Jack twisted around, pushing Henry onto his back. Their lips met once more and they set to work on belts and zippers. After a moment Jack left Henry's mouth to warm the skin of his neck with long, open-mouthed kisses. Henry held back a moan and slide Jack's pants down his hips.

They wrestled with the garment before it came off, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Not one to be out done Jack instantly tugged at Henry's slacks until they came to rest next to Jack's beside the bed.

Jack's lips returned to Henry's neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. This time Henry moaned low in his throat, the noise reverberating through Jack's lips.

Their hips brushed. Jack growled quietly and ground down, meeting Henry's upward thrust. They groaned at the contact. Henry wrapped his hands around Jack's lower back and pulled him down further, locking their bodies together. They rocked against each other, panting and making noises neither would care to admit to.

After a short while, though, the simple friction wasn't enough. Jack stilled the movement of his hips with an effort of will and lifted his head to look at Henry.

"So… what do we do now?" He asked. He actually knew how it was supposed to work, having, ah, looked into the subject previously; he simply didn't want to admit it.

Henry frowned slightly. He knew the answer. "I'm not sure," he lied. He, like Jack, was too embarrassed to admit his knowledge on the subject.

They looked at each other mutely for a second before Jack dropped his head down to lap at Henry's neck. "This works," he panted.

Henry didn't answer, simple rolled his hips up in agreement.


End file.
